Chao Chaos
by Aidunno
Summary: Hello. This is my first time. Okay the yugioh characters get turned into chao's and have to adapt to their new life. I hope they have fun. Flames will be used to heat my room!.
1. Default Chapter

Aidunno: Hello. I won't delay any longer. So here it is. A/N: I don't own Yugioh or Sonic. If I did Sonic and Amy would be together already. And Charmy would be in a lot more video games.  
  
Ch. 1: The Chaos begins  
  
Another peaceful day in the Chao Garden. Until the yugioh characters came in.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone screamed. THUMP! "Ooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwcccccccccchhhhhhhhhh." were everyone's first words except for screaming.  
"Where the hell are we?" Joey asked everyone.  
"No clue," Answered Yugi.  
"I'll tell you where you are," A mystery person told them.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Bakura yelled at the person.  
"I am the author, Aidunno," said a 13 year old girl wearing a blue t- shirt and red pants, "and you're in the Chao Garden, where all chao live in peace."  
"Well young girl we are not "chao's" and we never will be." Bakura yelled at her.  
"Correction, you weren't but I turned you into them. Take a look," she told them.  
All of them looked at themselves and noticed that they had short arms and small feet. And Yugi swore that they had onions for heads.  
"EPP!" yelled Tea.  
"You turn us back to normal now!" screamed Bakura in an angry fit.  
"Now Bakura, relax. Remember your anger management classes." reminded Ryou while tapping Bakura on the shoulder.  
"Remember what I did to those counselors." reminded Bakura.  
"Oh yeah! That looked painful."  
"It was for them. Now turn us back to normal." Bakura screamed.  
"NO! Now you try to adapt to being chao's. I'll check on you later. Bye!" she said. And with that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
"Now what? What are we going to do Seto?" asked Mokuba.  
"Well for starters, we should look for food." He said.  
So they all went their separate ways to look for food. A few minutes later Tea found a giant apple.  
"Wow! This apple is huge. Its eating time," she says while running to eat the apple. When she is about 5 feet away from the apple she trips and falls right into the apple. The apple is then forced onto her head like a mask. "Owwccchhhh. Huh?" she then notices the apple on her head, " Ahhhhhh!!!! I have an apple on my head! Get it off!" she screams. While trying to get the apple off she runs into a wall. SPLAT! "Oooowwww." she says before she falls over. She then is knocked out because a coconut falls into her face. XX  
If you look over to your left you can see Ryou running with something pink in his hands. He falls.  
"Oooowwww."  
He gets up and starts to run again.  
"Bakura! I have something for you!" he yells to Bakura who is over by the pool/lake.  
"What is it!? Can't you see that I am trying to jump into the lake and swim!" He puts his foot in. Shivers slightly and says, "Bbbbuuuurrrrr. Chilly. That can wait. Now what did you have for me?"  
"This!" He holds up the pink object. It is a pink bunny.  
"What the hell is that!" he screamed.  
"What does it look like? A seal? It's a pink bunny. Now.... I want you...... to...... kiss it." he says.  
"WHAT!!?? And lose my dignity."  
"Yes. Now kiss it." Ryou says.  
"NO!! I re-,"he is then cut short because at that moment Ryou shoves the bunny into his face and forces him to kiss it.  
"See. That wasn't so bad."  
"Why did you make me do that?!" Just then Bakura hears something. POP. He looks up. On his head are to very cute pink bunny ears. "AH! What the hell did you do to me?!"  
"I did nothing. You kissed it." Ryou stated.  
"Damn you, Ryou! I'll get you for this!" he says while running at Ryou.  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!! It's the white bunny from Monty Python with big pointy teeth! Run away!" he says while running.  
Over in a nice quiet corner you can see Joey and Seto sleeping. Joey wakes up with a big yawn.  
"Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he screamed.  
"Sorry but Bakura won't stop chasing me. All because I made him kiss a pink bunny." Ryou yells over to Joey.  
"You made him kiss a bunny." He says then there is a moment's silence.  
"Yes." Ryou states.  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! You made Bakura kiss a bunny!" he yells with laughter.  
Bakura stops.  
"Lets see how you like." He yells at Joey.  
Bakura pulls a bunny out of nowhere and chucks at Joey. WHACK! Joey falls over and is knocked out.  
"Oops." says Bakura and then walks away slowly and innocent.  
Near a tree we see Yugi and Yami eating fruits.  
"Yyyuuummm. These red ones are delicious." Yami says to Yugi.  
"Can I try one?" he asks.  
"Hell no! These are mine!" he says.  
"Pppppllllleeeeeaaaaasssssseeeeeee." He says while doing the puppy eyes.  
"Can't resist the cuteness. All right. You can have one." Yami says while handing him a fruit.  
"Thank you!" Yugi says before he scarfs the fruit.  
Just then Yugi goes into a light blue cocoon.  
"Oh my god! Yugi I'll save you," he says before running into the cocoon," Ouch! That thing is as hard as a rock."  
Just then Yugi comes out of the cocoon with a gold halo above his head.  
"Good news Yugi you're the first to mature! You've turned into a hero chao." Aidunno says popping up out of nowhere.  
"What!? I don't want to have a halo." he states.  
Yugi starts to run every where and Aidunno and Yami just watch. Yugi eventually runs into a wall. SMACK!  
"ouch. Why am I a hero?" he asks.  
"Because you ate a hero fruit. Which helps make you into a hero chao. Well see ya." She says before she disappears.  
Back to where Tea was. Tea wakes up.  
"That was a nice nap," she says and looks over to see Yugi," Hey, Yugi."  
"AH! Demon apple! Demon apple! Run away!"  
"Yugi it's only me Tea."  
"Even worse its Tea!" he says while running.  
"That's not fair. Why doesn't anyone like me."  
"I don't know. Maybe it's your personality." Aidunno says to Tea.  
"But that's not fair!" and she starts to cry.  
"No one ever said life was fair. Now time out," she says while picking up Tea and putting her on a ledge," Now. Remember one thing. You can't swim or fly. See ya.  
Over on a ledge you can see Duke and Tristan talking.  
"Hey we finally get to talk!" they said together.  
"Ssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo. Wanna go to the kindergaden?" Duke asks Tristan.  
"Sure." He replies.  
Over where Joey passed out he wakes up fine. He gets up and runs over to the ledge that Duke and Tristan are on. He yells up to Duke.  
"Hey Pukey boy! Bet ya can't catch me."  
"You'll pay for that Joey!" he yells as he jumps off the ledge.  
"Hey! Duke I hope you can swim."  
"Why?"  
"Look down."  
Duke looks down to see the lake. He freezes in mid-air. (you know. like in all those cartoons)  
"Uh-oh." He says before falling into the lake.  
"HA! Serves you right." Joey yells at Duke.  
"HELP! Save me! (glub)"  
"I'll save you!" Yugi yells out to Duke.  
He jumps into the water and swims over to Duke. He grabs him by the arm and pulls him into DEEPER water.  
"HA! You fell for it!" Yugi yells to Duke as he swims away.  
"You can't leave me. (glub)" He says trying to stay a float.  
About 5 minutes later.  
"That's it I can't take it anymore. I'm coming to get you Duke." Seto yells putting down an upside down book.  
He jumps into the lake and swims over to Duke. He grabs his arm and pulls him to shore.  
"Thank you, Seto."  
"Your welcome." He said as he went back to reading his upside down book.  
"I'll take a quick nap then I'll kill you guys. Okay?" Duke said to Joey and Yugi as he fell asleep.  
"Okay. We'll wait." Yugi said.  
About 2 hours later Duke wakes up and chases Yugi and Joey into the Chao Kindergarten. There they are going to learn but what.  
  
Aidunno: Okay tell me what you think and tell me what they should learn. Will it be: Drawing Singing Drums You tell me what you think. Either A, B, or C. Please review. I'll update if you review. Please I like reviews. Bye. 


	2. Malik and Marik

Chapter 2: Welcome Malik and Marik!

Hey everyone! Sorry this has taken so long to update. Well here's the new chapter!

Last time we left off with Joey, Duke and Yugi in the chao Kindergarten. They are now starting the class. They get to learn how to draw! The teacher walks in and tells them what to do. 3 hours later they come out of the classroom.

"That was a lot of fun!" Yugi said to the others.

"You can say that again," Joey replied.

"That was a lot of fun!" Yugi repeated.

"It was an expression Yugi."

"Oh. Sorry," he said while blushing.

Just then two figures come out of the portal in the middle of the room. There was a blue figure and a pink figure, each holding a squirming chao.

"Stop squirming you stupid chao!" the blue figure yelled at his chao.

"Now, Sonic. Be nice to the chao's."

Yugi and the others walk up to them to see what's wrong.

"Huh? Why are you two chao's out of the garden?" the pink one asked them.

"Well you see we went to the kindergarten and we just got done and we were heading back," Duke explained.

"Okay. Well let's get you five into the garden."

The two of them got the five chao's into the garden and left.

"Hm? Looks like we got some new chao's! Yeah!" a voice said.

"Oh no. Not her again," Joey said annoyed.

"Wha? Who's there?" one of the new chao's said.

"I'm the author! And you two must be Malik and Marik!"

"How'd you know!?" Malik screamed at her.

"Because one: I know everything that goes on in here and two: because I made you come here," she explained.

"Ohhhhh." Malik and Marik said in union.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" screamed a chao in the distance.

"Not again," Aidunno said.

She quickly ran in the direction of the pool and came back with a socking Bakura chao.

"What have I told you about going into the water, Bakura? You can't swim yet!"

"Bakura! Is that you?!" Malik cried.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Don't you recognize us. It's me, Malik, and Marik. And why do you have bunny ears on your head?" he asked.

"Because, Ryou made me kiss a bunny," he said threw clenched teeth.

"You... kissed a..... bunny."

"Yes."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Malik and Marik laughed.

"Well at least I don't have a frying pan and a feather duster on my head like you two do!" Bakura said angrily.

The two of them looked at each other and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!! Get them off!!!!" they screamed together!!!

"I can get them off of you," Aidunno said, "All I have to do is throw you against the wall."

She started to pick them up.

"No!!!! We're perfectly fine with them."

"Okay. Well see ya!" she said before disappearing.

"She's weird," Marik said.

"Yes. We know," Bakura said.

"I'm going to go find something to do. See ya!!" Malik said before running off.

Later Malik found a cardboard box. He looked at it for a few minutes then climbed on top of it. Bakura walked by.

"Vroooommm. Hey, Bakura! Look! I'm riding a motorcycle!!" he cried to Bakura.

"That's nice," Bakura said back.

Bakura kept walking. Soon he came to Marik. Marik had laid our some square fruits to look like buildings and some round round fruits to look like cars.

"Bakura! Watch this!"

He started to destroy the "buildings" and "cars". He picked up a "car".

"Help. Save me!" he said in a squeaky voice.

He then devoured the car.

"Ummmmm........." Bakura said while trying to find the right words.

Bakura had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"How'd you like it?" Marik said with anticipation.

"Ummmmm.... It was..... great," he said trying to make Marik feel good.

He started to walk on. Before he left he saw Marik resetting his "city" of fruits. Over by the ledge in the chao garden. Right next to the lake/pool. Yugi was on the top ledge. He looked like he was going to jump off the ledge.

"Yugi! What're you doing?!" Joey called up to him.

"I'm going to fly!!" Yugi called down.

He jumped off the ledge. His wings flapped for a few seconds then stopped. He fell right into the lake/pool.

"Shoot!! I still can't get it!!" Yugi said while swimming back to shore.

"Why don't you try something else. I mean we just learned how to draw. Why don't you draw something?" Joey suggested.

"You know what?! Your right! I will do that!! Thanks Joey!!" he said while running off.

We'll find out what Yugi's going to draw next time. Review's please. See ya! -


	3. Ready, Set, GO! Race time!

Sorry this took so long. Here's chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own any sort of Yu-gi-oh.

Chapter Start

Yugi ran across the lawn toward one of the stone walls. He got out a finger-paint set and started to paint on the wall. Joey ran up behind him.

"What cha' doing' Yugi?" he asked him.

"Painting a picture," he responded.

He continued to paint while Joey watched. He started to paint a person. A badly painted person. It had white hair and angry eyes. It was yelling, only sense it was a picture you couldn't hear what it was yelling. Yugi stepped back from his master piece.

"What'd you think, Joey?" he asked.

"It…. looks.. like….. Bakura! Sweet! You painted Bakura! And it really does look like him."

Bakura came up behind Joey and looked at the picture. At that moment Yugi labeled his painting "Pissed of Bakura because he can't get the Millennium Puzzle". He then signed his name. Bakura looked at it for a few seconds. Then his facial features changed. His eyes grew dark and scary. His teeth showed.

"Damn you Yugi! What the hell did you do! Why did you paint a picture of me! You are so dead!" he yelled before chasing after him.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry, Bakura! I couldn't help myself!" Yugi said while running for his life.

"You get back here! I'm going to kill you! I'll give you a very slow and painful death!" Bakura threatened at the purple chao.

The two of them ran around the Chao Garden for the whole morning. Yami stepped in front of Bakura after the 539th time around the garden.

"Bakura! Why are you chasing Yugi around the garden!" Yami asked him.

"That little brat painted a horrible picture of me on the wall! And now I'm going to give him a very slow and painful death! So step out the way, Pharaoh!" the dark chao yelled into the pharaoh's face.

"Show me the picture." He said calmly.

Yugi, Bakura and Yami walked over to the wall with the picture of Bakura on it. Yami stared at it for a few seconds. He then turned to Yugi.

"Yugi? You painted this?" he asked his hikari.

"Yes." He said.

"Good job! This really captures Bakura's good side!" he exclaimed.

"You really think so! Cause I thought that I could do a little more work on the teeth and facial features." He explained.

"Yeah. I think you could have done some more work on those too."

"Damn you two! I'll kill the both of you!" Bakura screamed before running after them.

"Chao's! Come here!" someone called from the front of the garden.

"Huh!" the chao's all said at once.

"I said come here!" the person screamed.

The chao's quickly ran over to the person. When they sat down in front of the person, they saw that it was Aidunno.

"Hey, guys!" she said cheerfully.

"Oh noooo…" the chao's said in union.

"Guess what?" she asked them all.

"You're leaving forever!" Bakura said hopefully.

"We can plow your head into the ground!" Yugi said with an evil smile on his face.

"I can chop your head off with this sword!" Joey said with a sword in his hands. The sword look liked it had dried blood on it.

"I can hit you over the head with a 1000 lb. weight!" Marik said with a weight behind his back.

"Noooooo. I've decided to enter you guys in a Chao race!" she said happily.

After this sentence she received blank stares from all the chao's. She started to hear crickets in the back round. She sighed.

"Let's just go! This way! Follow me!" she said while leading the chao's to the Chao race.

They entered through a waterfall in the garden.

"Who are you?" an omochao asked.

"I'm the author, Aidunno and I'm here to enter these chao's into a race," she told the omochao.

"Please tell me the chao's names." The robotic omochao said.

"We have Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristen, Duke, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Ryou." She told the omochao.

"Thank you. Please proceed to the race through those doors," the omochao said in a robotic tone.

The chao's walked through the double doors and lined up at the starting line.

"Okay, just so you guys know. I've entered you guys into an obstacle race. Good luck!" Aidunno said before going into the stands.

"This is bad." Yugi said.

Something flashed in front of them. It read "READY". Then something else flashed. It read "SET". And a last word flashed in front of them. It read "GO!". The race was off. The chao's all ran at the same time. About 10 feet up ahead they all stopped at some weird boxes that had question marks on them. They looked at the boxes and touched them. A few seconds later the boxes opened. Some held nothing, while others had skull things that popped out at them. The chao's that had skulls in their boxes were Tea, Malik, Marik and Tristen. Everyone else ran after they figured out that their boxes were safe.

"EPP!" Tea screamed as her box opened.

"Ahhhhh!" Tristen yelled from his lane.

"Huh?" Malik and Marik said together, "What's so scary about this?"

They continued the race while Tea and Tristen laid there on the ground unconscious. The other chao's were way ahead of the four who were stopped by the boxes. Yugi was currently in the lead with Bakura and Yami on his tail.

"I'm gonna win!" Yugi yelled into the air.

"Not for long you little brat!" Bakura yelled from behind him.

They came to a cliff. Only sense they were busy spouting insults and random things to each other, they did not notice the cliff. They fell off the cliff in a very comical fashion. They all flapped their wings helplessly. They fell into the river below. They started to hear Aidunno's voice over a loud speaker.

"Hey, guys! I've decided to be the commentator for this race! Well it looks as if Tea and Tristen are out of the running on account of those accursed "Jerk-in-the-boxes"! I knew those things were no good. Malik and Marik seemed to have survived them though. Oh no! Yugi, Bakura and Yami have fallen off the cliff! Can their little wings support them!" Aidunno cried from over the loud speaker.

Yugi flapped his wings as hard as he could. They fell into the river. Seeing as how Yugi was the only one who could swim he swam across the river while Yami and Bakura waved their arms to get across the river. Yugi started to climb the mountain that lay ahead of him. He climbed to the top. It turns out that Joey was able to fly across the canyon. He climbed the short distance of the mountain. When he reached the top he saw many trees filled with fruit.

"Food…" he said in an awed voice.

He went over to the first tree and shook some fruit down. Yugi ran ahead. At that moment Yami and Bakura reached the top of the mountain. They ran passed Joey and the fruit.

"This is bad! It looks like Joey has given into the chao fruits! Can he get back in the race! Probably not but we can still hope!" Aidunno said over the speaker.

At the beginning of the cliff we see Malik and Marik.

"You go first."

"No you go first."

"But I insist that you go first."

"No. I'm telling you that it would be better if you went first."

The two continued to argue not giving in. Then the fighting started. They got into a dust cloud fight.

"Looks like Malik and Marik have gotten into a fight about who will go over the cliff first! Malik look out for his right punch! Marik! Don't use the left hook! Use the right! The right! Oh sorry. Hehe. Back to the race. The only contestants still in the race are… Yami, Yugi, Bakura, Duke and Ryou. Who will win! No-one knows!" She yelled into the mike.

The chao's come up to a small river. They all jump in. It also turns out that while Bakura was chasing Yami and Yugi, Ryou learned to swim. Yugi and Ryou are neck an neck in the river. Yami, Bakura, and Duke start to thrash there arms around.

"Oh no! It looks like only Ryou and Yugi can swim across the river!" Aidunno yelled.

"I'm gonna win!" Yugi screamed.

"No! I'm gonna win!" Ryou yelled.

They both get out of the river safely. Bakura, Yami, and Duke make it to the other side a few minutes later. They all run down a mountain side. It twists around into a clearing. Different colored lights are flashing a picture of a square fruit. They stop for a second. They look around and see different fruits but only a few square fruits. Yugi walks up to one and picks it up. He walks to the other side and a "ding" noise goes off. He runs down. Ryou does the same thing. Yami, Duke, and Bakura don't have the same luck. They each pick up something other then a square fruit. When they get to the other side it makes a sound that will go off when you answer something wrong. An omochao then drops down and hits them on the head. They are then knocked unconscious.

"It looks like Duke, Yami, and Bakura are out of the race! It all comes down to the last stretch! Who will win! Yugi or Ryou!" She yelled over the mike.

They run ahead and jump off a miniature cliff and into the last river. They swim ahead with all their might. It's a close race. They reach the end of the river and start to run. They reach the finish line. They each go on a different colored track. When they're half way there Yugi falls into a pit. Ryou goes past the finish line and wins.

"And Ryou is the winner! Yugi comes in second with Yami, Bakura, and Duke tying in third!" Aidunno screams over the loud speaker.

"I won! Go me! Woo-hoo!"


End file.
